Blaze
by FrodoandSam12
Summary: Revised! Same as before, burned house, mayhem, etc. Enjoy! -Sam


Blaze

Bridge to Terabithia FanFiction

Jesse/Leslie

Summary: My first story. I'm not very good at summaries, so here goes nothing. Someone burned Leslie's house down. Her family bunks in with their neighbors, the Aarons, until they can find a new place to stay. Jesse and Leslie must figure out who did this before it happens again.

**A/N: I'm not very creative when it comes to titles, sorry. Enjoy the story.**

Prologue:  
A dark figure stood at the edge of the forest, looking out at its assigned target. As the creature hefted its sack, it smirked. _Master will be pleased._

Chapter 1-Burnin down the house:  
(Jesse's POV)  
I woke with a start, looking around. _That's the last time I watch a horror movie before bed,_I thought. I got up out of bed and put on my slippers. That's when the smell hit me. It was the smell of something burning. I recognized it almost instantly thanks to my family's annual bonfire. Still a little groggy, I looked up. It was like a sharp smack in my face. There, like a shining beacon, was Leslie's house, _BURNING!!!  
_I screamed.  
________________________________________________________________________  
(All POV)

Terror. Sheer, overwhelming terror. That's what Leslie Burke felt when she discovered that her house was on fire. She had been reading a new book, Mr. Midshipman Hornblower (A/N: A very good book) by C.S. Forester, when a strange smell permeated her bedroom. Curious, she set down her book and went to investigate. As Leslie touched the doorknob, her palm was immediately roasted. Screaming in pain, she withdrew her hand and held it in agony. As the pain subsided, she rubbed it in her hair, trying to relieve the last of the burn. As her wits returned to her, she realized that she was cut off from the main escape.

Using a trick that Jesse had taught her (with a pang, she realized she might never see him again) said, "Calm down Les, calm down." Taking a deep breath, she went over a check list of what to do if there was a fire. Leslie conjured them up into her mind, checking them off one at a time:

1. Remain calm. "Check," she mumbled, taking a deep breath.

2. Check the doorknob with the back of your hand to avoid being burned. "Check," she growled, licking her scorched hand.

3. In the event that you cannot escape via door, you should check the window for an alternative escape route. You should only consider if you are on the first or second floor, or if there is a fire escape outside.

"Yes!" Leslie exclaimed, only to be consumed in a bout of coughing. The smoke was filtering through the door. Moving to the window, she tried to open it, but to no avail. It was jammed! Acting quickly, she grabbed her bathrobe and ran to her sink in her bathroom. Wetting the robe thoroughly, she held it over her mouth and moved back to her door. Leslie crammed the robe underneath the door, when a horrifying thought hit her. _Oh My GOD!!! What about my PARENTS?_ This was the last straw for Leslie, who passed out due to this thought, Jesse, and oxygen deprivation.

(Jesse's POV)

I dashed through the house, barely taking the time necessary to yell into each room that I came across to rouse its residents. All I could concentrate on was the raging inferno that the Burke's house had become, and whether or not Leslie was alive. As I ran to the disaster zone, images of her lying dead, her corpse feeding the fire began to enter my mind. I quickly shoved them aside. _She wasn't dead, she couldn't be. _As I neared the disaster zone, I made out two figures. One of them was tall, and could only be Bill Burke. The other one was short. A small bit of hope began to grow in my chest at the sight. _The small one might be Leslie!_ All hopes of the short one being Leslie evaporated, however, as the short figure stood up to take the height of Leslie's mother, Judy. I felt the panic begin to well up in my chest, giving me an extra boost to shoot right up past Bill and Judy and into the mouth of the giant fire.

Once inside, I noticed three things right away. The smoke was overwhelming to the point where I could hardly see a thing, the stairs to Leslie's room were mostly ablaze, and it was HOT!!! I dropped down quickly, remembering the lessons that I was taught since I could walk. Moving in front of the stairs, I looked up. _Good, a straight shot. _Gathering myself, I launched myself into the beast's mouth. I was at the top in three seconds with a flaming butt and a nasty cough. Dropping down, I quickly put myself out, and began to crawl on all fours towards Leslie's room. Thanks to the smoke, I was navigating only on memory. Thanking GOD that I had agreed to Leslie's request to see her room after we finished painting the golden room, I arrived at her door. I got up, taking a few steps back, then, pointing my shoulder towards her door, ran straight at it.

BAM, CRUNCH!!!

I found myself on the floor; my left shoulder feeling like it was on fire. Checking to make sure it wasn't, I spotted the prone figure of Leslie. _Oh NO!_ I was at her side in an instant, checking for her pulse. It was faint. I slung her over my right shoulder, gasping as the motion bothered my left shoulder. Turning around, I headed out of the room. Luckily, Leslie was heavier than she looked, and I had to stumble, or the collapsing air duct would have put an end to my rescue. Entering Leslie's room again, I saw her window. Thinking quickly, I set Leslie down, gasping again, and picked up a piece of wood, flaming at one end. I swung the flaming end towards the window, striking it squarely in the center. Nothing. _Come on, come ON!! _Gritting my teeth, I put my left hand on the torch and swung, breaking through the window. _Success! _I thought, my left arm numb from the pain. Once again picking up Leslie, I charged out of the house, leaping through the windowsill.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Chapter two is currently being typed, so expect it to be coming out soon. Don't forget to drop a review; I could really use the advice. -Sam  
Revised-9/24/09**


End file.
